POPPING THE QUESTION
by Die Schreiberin
Summary: Harry had a sleepless night before he asks a very important question. Different title inside.


**ASKING THE QUESTION**

I don't own Harry Potter; if I did I would be a wealthy woman. However, I do own the story idea.

"Good morning, Harry," greeted Ginny as she came up behind the messy haired boy and put her arms around his waist.

The boy placed his hands over Ginny's and just stood there to feel her warmth. "'Morning, Ginny. Um, did you sleep well last night?" The boy-who-lived didn't mean anything suspicious by it; he was just making conversation.

The red head knew Harry well enough to know was seriously sincere by his question and found it rather touching that he would care so much about how she slept. "I slept well," she said as she pulled her arms away from him so she could move to face him. "How did you sleep?"

"Terrible," he claimed as he recalled how he couldn't close his mind off to his many thoughts, and how he kept on tossing and turning in his bed as if he couldn't find the right spot.

Ginny frowned as she wondered if she should worry about him or not, "Are you okay?"

The boy-who-lived smiled and nodded, "I'm perfectly fine. There's nothing you need to worry about."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, it's just… I had many things going through my mind at the time," he declared.

With concern for her boyfriend, she wrapped her arms around his waist to give him comfort, "If you have anything on your mind, you could just tell me. I would gladly listen to you."

"Um, it's nothing too serious," he said as he placed a kiss on her forehead. Changing the subject he asked, "Did you bring your broom?"

Ginny looked at him as if he was touched in the head. It wasn't because he changed the subject, but because she had her broom slung around her back like a quiver full of arrows. It should have been easy for Harry to see it. Taking his glasses from his face, the red head asked, "Dear, has your eye sight gotten worse? Perhaps we should cancel our date and take you to a Healer."

Harry felt a little offended, "Why would you say that?"

"Let me think, I have my broom on my back, and you asked if I brought it."

"Ah, well, I wasn't paying attention. You know, it's like if you suddenly change hair style or if you wore a new outfit, I probably wouldn't notice."

The woman let it go as she handed to glasses back to Harry, who put them on.

"Hey, Ginny?" he said.

"Yes?"

"If magic can heal broken bones and can heal most wounds without leaving a scar, how come no one has come up with any spells to fix eye sight?"

Ginny put her hand to her chin to think, "I don't know, but it is a very good question."

"I know my father wore glasses; Professor Dumbledore wore glasses; Percy wears glasses; your dad wears glasses, but it just doesn't make sense to me why there's not a spell out there to fix eye sight." He takes off his glasses, "It would be nice if I didn't have to wear these things. It's so much hassle to wear them. Do you know how many countless pairs of glasses I've broken in my life time?"

Ginny laughed at his tirade.

"It's not funny." He sighed as he continued to look at the glasses in his hands. "I am thankful for the _reparo_ spell, but it would be nice if I didn't have worry about using the spell all the time."

Ginny grinned, and while he wore no glasses, she studied his face. He still looked handsome, but it seemed like something was missing. She took the glasses from Harry's hands and slipped them on his face. With the glasses on, he looked so much older than without them, but it also made he looked handsomer and more serious; plus, it seemed to just fit him. "Maybe the reason there hasn't been a spell to fix eye sight is because maybe some witches and wizards wanted to make some sort of fashion statement. As for you, you look good in glasses."

"Are you saying you love me better with glasses on?"

"Well, I could get use to you without glasses, but wearing glasses is so you. They make you look sort of sexy."

Harry blushed, "You know Ginny, if I didn't know any better, I would think you had a fetish with glasses."

"Maybe I do, but it's only with you." She jumped up and kissed him on the lips. "So, shall we get to playing around?"

Harry's blush increased, "Um, I…I…" He was at a loss for words. He didn't know how to take Ginny's comment.

Sensing gleefully how she cornered her boyfriend, Ginny decided to take pity on the poor guy, "Quidditch, you wanted to play a little Quidditch with me."

Relieved, Harry nodded his head and took charge, "Of course, but we won't be using any quaffles."

"What are we going to do without quaffles?" she asked incredulously only because she's a fairly famous chaser. The idea of not using the odd shaped ball that she was well known for playing with irked her to no end. "You're not planning on just using bludgers and bats, are you?"

Harry feared seeing this angry side of Ginny, but he was going to brave with it for today, "No bludgers either. I know this might not sound exciting, but I thought we could practice seeking."

She huffed, "You're right. It doesn't sound like fun." Although she was rather good at it, she just found it boring since all it contains is sitting on a broom patiently until the golden ball with wings was spotted. Besides being boring, it also felt very unproductive for the team even though it was quite important. Being a chaser pleased her more because of the constant action and because with every score she would make, she felt as if she was contributing to her team more. "May I ask why you chose seeking?"

"Seeking is something I'm good at," he started to explain only to see Ginny getting agitated by this, "but it's also a good excuse to be on broom sticks. I didn't want to do any heavy practicing. I just wanted to enjoy a peaceful day with you. You know, you get too competitive when you have a quaffle in your hands. I didn't want have that type of day with you. It's not that I don't like when you're competitive; it's just I rather be flying with you not against you. I hope you're not disappointed."

The woman could tell he was bumbling quite a bit, but she loved it when he did. "It's fine," she said.

She was happy with what she said since a huge smile formed on Harry's face. "Good." He reached into his pocket pulled out his wand, "_Accio broom_." Within moments a broom appeared before Harry. Since he had lost two really good brooms, he had to buy himself another one. Well, actually it was more than one. He felt as if he should keep an extra one just in case. The broom he had at the moment was Phoenix Tail 365. The model was created shortly after the war with the guy-everyone-was-afraid-to-say- his-name in loving memory of Dumbledore. It was a must have for Harry, who treasured it above all else, well not really above all else, but hey…

For being a top notch Quidditch player, Ginny own a few brooms herself. Most of the brooms she own she didn't buy. They were given to her as prototypes so she could endorse the product. Her broom at the moment was a Meteor 271. The company who made the broom also made the Comet series. It's a known fact (A/N: not really) that just like how muggles had different car companies, there were different broom companies. One company focuses on the astronomy when they make brooms like the Comets. Another focuses on the sky, thus the Nimbus series. The Clean Sweep series was made by a company that just names the brooms at what they are. Then there was one who emphasizes on the fire theme, thus the Firebolt. The creators of the Nimbus and the Firebolt worked together to create the Phoenix Tail 365. But enough about such things…

When both had their brooms out and ready, Harry put his wand away and pulled out a shiny golden Snitch. Before he let it go, he straddled the broom with Ginny following his lead. Seeing as they were both ready, Harry let go of the winged ball. After seeing the crazy thing zip away, both Quidditch players kicked off into the air in search of it. The area they were using was an open space, about the size of a football field, surrounded by trees. Those trees serve to keep people from spying on them. When they flew, they didn't pass much above the tips of the trees.

As their eyes darted from place to place looking for a glint from the golden Snitch, Harry opened a conversation up, "How's Quidditch?"

"It's good. We have a game next week. Are you going?"

"I wouldn't miss it."

"I hope you don't. I'll just pray that you won't end up on some random Auror assignment."

Harry smiled, "You know, since the Quidditch World Cup game about ten years ago, security went up."

"I know, but what does this have to do with you."

"Ginny, I'm an Auror. I could use securing your next game as an assignment if I have to."

Ginny grinned at the thought. "Good point. So how do you like being an Auror?"

"It's not bad," he said, "but I have to admit if someone told me that it would take more education to become an Auror, I might have backed out."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked as she had been looking around the ground and into the trees for the snitch. So far, there was no sign of the Snitch. Sighing, she decided to look towards the sky.

"You know how I keep on finding out new things about the wizarding world. Well, when I went to Hogwarts I was under the impression that after I finished school that would be it, and I'll have to get a job somewhere, like what Percy did. I thought it would be easy to become an Auror. When I went to pursue my career, I found out I had to continue my education also as if I went to an uni."

"'An uni?'" questioned Ginny.

"Um, uni is short for university. It's a place where muggles go to gain more knowledge and special skills. In the muggle world, most people who could afford to go end up with better paying jobs."

"Ah," said Ginny as she was satisfied with knowing a little bit more about muggles.

"It really stressed me out to go to many more classes and take many different tests. I'm just glad I was able to complete it all. You have no idea how great it is to finally concentrate on doing the actual work."

"I'm glad for you."

Harry gave a confirming grunt as he looked for the snitch some. Normally, he liked looking for the like gold thing, but today was different. His heart wasn't necessarily into truly finding the ball. Both he and Ginny zoomed back and forth in the air trying to find the little thing while they talked about this and that until there was a twinkling light coming from the edge of the forest. Ginny made a mad dash towards it while Harry zipped behind to follow her. It didn't take him long enough to be neck and neck with Ginny. Just as they were about three feet from the winged ball, the whole thing ended up in a flash.

Ginny guided her broom towards the clearing with Harry beside her. He approached her as she began to joyfully wave the Snitch into the air. As soon as Harry wrapped his arms around her waist to congratulate her on such outstanding job, she brought her arms down and began to look at the little object. Something odd occurred while she looked at the tiny thing; words appeared. Focusing on the words, her mind read, _Will you marry me?_

A jolt of excitement ran through her at those words. She spun around to face Harry, who looked unsure of himself. "Oh, Harry, of course I'll marry you."

Upon saying those words, that object in her hand shifted around drawling her attention to the object. Inside the opened Snitch was a small diamond ring with smaller ruby on either side of the ring. Ginny felt her heart pound as she saw it. Gently, she took it out and placed it on her finger. "It's perfect," she declared.

Brightly smiling, Harry drew Ginny into a very passionate kiss. "It's not as perfect as you."

This time it was the red head's turn to blush. "Why did you choose rubies?"

"Um, the rubies are red and the ring is gold, so it's Gryffindor colors."

"It is perfect," she declared again with a smile, but it soon faded as she remembered something. "Harry, about the Snitch…"

He smiled at how his hard work, "I wanted to do things right and went back to Hogwarts to ask Professor McGonagall if I could get first Snitch you caught at a school game. It took me a while to figure out how Dumbledore had managed to do it with my first Snitch, but as you can see…"

Before he could say any more, he was tackled to the ground by Ginny, who was kissing him fiercely. Somehow, the boy-who-lived knew he would get a good night sleep when the time was right. There was nothing else for him to worry about, at least for now anyways.


End file.
